rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Columbus Day
Columbus Day is a sponsor PSA released during Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction. When Red vs. Blue moved to its own YouTube channel the PSA was made public. Plot The Reds and Blues prepare for the next episode of Reconstruction, while Caboose tells the viewers a twisted version of how America was found. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Caboose *Church Others *Meta Transcript Caboose: Hello, my name is Michael J. Caboose from the popular web series Blue vs. Red. Behind Caboose, Sarge drives by on a Warthog. Sarge: Hey, we need more vehicles over here! Caboose: Um.. the guys are busy setting up for Chapter 17 of Reconstructables so they asked me to do our holiday PSA. Cut to a shot of Church, Grif and Simmons trying to subdue the Meta. Church: Uh oh, get him under control! The Meta is grunting in frustration whilst attempting to attack the trio. Grif: How?! Simmons: Come here buddy, over here. You wanna treat? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Come over here. Cut back to Caboose. Caboose: Today, everyone all over the world is celebrating Compass day. This is the day that compasses were invented, which eventually led to people inventing America. Cut to behind Sarge, who is nearby listening to Caboose. Sarge: You got that wrong, buddy. Caboose: What are we celebrating then? Sarge: The day Christopher Columbus discovered America. Cut back to just Caboose. Caboose: Right, and that's Columbia day. Cut to Church, Grif and Simmons. Simmons: No, not Columbia. Columbus. And that dude's from Venezuela anyway. Cut back to Caboose. Caboose: Oh, I meant Columbia day. Church: And what would that be? Caboose: The day that Columbus was accepted to Columbia university. Cut to Church, Grif and Simmons. Grif: Yeah, getting into Columbia, that's something to celebrate. Church: What's your problem? Grif: I'm a Harvard man. Caboose: Today we celebrate Columbo day! A picture of Columbo appears next to Caboose. Cut to Church, Grif and Simmons. Church: Close enough? Grif: I guess, who cares? It's a stupid holiday anyway. Cut back to Caboose. Caboose: Columbo day is the day that the private detective from Spain was trying to find India, but found another place instead! He called that place America. Which is the Spanish word for 'Not-India-Land'. While Caboose is speaking, a picture of North America appears next to him. Over the U.S.A. are the words "OOPS-THIS-IS-NOT-INDIA-LAND" Church: Hey, can somebody just cut off the camera, before he humiliates us anymore? Caboose: That also led to the discovery of a land to the north, which Columbo called Cañada (pronounced Can-nyah-dah). Cañada is Spanish for "You're welcome". The word Cañada appears over Canada. Sarge: What? Caboose: Then after that they found a place to the south they called Mexico. Of course, Mexico is the Spanish word for 'Spain'. The words Spanish Spain appear over Mexico. Cut to Church, Grif and Simmons. Grif: Make him stop! Simmons: I'll unplug the camera (Runs off screen). Cut back to Caboose. Caboose: We celebrate Columbo day by getting lost and not going to the bank, or post office. Polar Bears appears over Alaska, and Greenland is labelled "India" Simmons: Sorry Caboose, show's over. Where's the power button on this thing? Caboose: But I didn't get to say the thing about jogging through the Cañadas! Simmons: I'm sure they're okay with that. Church: '''Come on let's just work on the episode. '''Caboose: Happy Columbo day everyone! Trivia *This is one of the three PSAs where a Freelancer, other than Tex, appears, in this case the Meta. The other PSAs are Valentine's Day (featuring Washington) and Match Breakers (featuring Carolina). *This PSA portrays the Meta as a trained animal instead of an actor. *Caboose stating "Red vs. Blue" as "Blue vs. Red" may be a reference to Reconstruction: Chapter 4. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes